1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wide area paging service processing for radio paging systems, and more particularly, to a wide area paging service processing radio system providing subscribers with paging service even when a radio pager subscriber moves into another area with a paging receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Under contemporary practice, radio paging receivers are provided with radio paging service only within a local area. In a conventional radio paging system, having conventional radio paging service processing operations within a local area, a subscriber of a public switched telephone network calls a pager terminal, and the call is connected from the public switched telephone network to a radio paging system. At this time, an incoming processor of the radio paging system connects to the call, and a telephone number translator receives a pager subscriber's telephone number and then translates it. Then, if the received telephone number is an intra-office subscriber's telephone number, the radio paging system connects the call to a pager terminal. The pager terminal then generates a signal indicating that the call connection is established, and requests a transmitter to perform a radio call after storing information to be displayed by the paging receiver. At this time, if the transmitter transmits a radio paging signal, a corresponding paging receiver is called. When the subscriber with the paging receiver is out of the corresponding range, however, he can not receive the radio call.
This type of conventional radio paging system can not provide reliable radio paging service to an area outside its corresponding designated local service area. Paging systems capable of transmitting and receiving pager calls outside a paging receivers local area are known as wide area paging systems. Known wide area paging systems are discussed in, among other sources, the following U.S. patents incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,039 by Andrew A. Andros, et al., entitled Paging System With Transmission Protocol Compatable With Analog And Digital Transmitters; U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,795 by Dean Cubley, et al., entitled Scanning Receiver For Nationwide Radio Paging System; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,561 by Gary W. Grube, entitled Communication Unit Control For Wide Area Communication Systems.